Watch Him Burn
by Existential Labyrinth
Summary: The Watcher is an immortal being who lives between the worlds - upholding the laws of reality. When she discovers The Doctor, however, she is filled with hate towards the Time Lord. Her solution? Go into The Doctor's universe and destroy him personally. If only the Doctor accepted that fate. (*Speculative fanfiction from the perspective of the antagonist.)
1. Prologue

**Watch Him Burn**

 _-A Fan Fiction by Existential Labyrinth-_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Mystery was something the Watcher always loved – a bit of cheap entertainment on top of eternity's grand and wonderful riches? Yes, she'd take it. It would certainly be better than the half-life she was living.

She watched as a bird flew through the water, and she also watched as that very same bird walked with two legs and a limp. She gazed as a family was torn apart by deceit and tragedy, and she also smiled as the same family lived to old age and lived happy lives.

Yes, that was both the blessing and the curse of being the Watcher. She didn't just get to see one reality – she got to see all of them. Every possibility, every fiction, every facet of reality. She got to saw them all. Where as a simple and inferior human would only dream of seeing everything, she got to see everything _and more_.

All she would have to do in order to gaze upon a new reality would be to flap her wings and soar across the infinite void, with the thought of something new present in her mind.

She didn't understand why the inferior beings considered the Void a hell – she thought it beautiful. In fact, in the Watcher's opinion, there was beauty in everything. Every intricate twist of Time, every backstory of the people spread before her.

She knew everything about everyone. Every secret, every future, and every emotion.

The endless eternity of which she sang in had dulled her to the petty emotions of the lower beings – whereas the human would cry in sympathy as the dog was killed, the Watcher would simply gaze with the stony gaze of maturity and wisdom.

The only thing she wished she could change was the constant loneliness. That aching feeling of her heavy heart, dropping down like lead as she watched the chaste kisses and hormonal passions of the creatures below. Oh, how she wished she could be held in the arms of a greater one than her – she was the only being in her stature, and to find another with the same level of wisdom would be near impossible.

It was a dull stretch when the Watcher had discovered the most convoluted of worlds, hidden away beneath layers of dust and grime, as if it had simply been forgotten. The kicked dog.

When she gazed upon the new world that she felt the most peculiar of emotions; rage, flaming red and hot within her mind. The inhabitants of the world were being changed, by a certain force she thought unkindly of. It was the most strange of all beings she had ever set her eyes upon – a man from the species of the Time Lords.

She knew about the Time Lords. Though they sought to destroy all those who threatened to overthrow them, they themselves were destroyed in an act of protection. The Last Great Time War, or as she liked to call it, the "petty fight between adult toddlers". It was a mercy they were destroyed, for they were the most troublesome of all species.

However, to the Watcher's unfortunate luck, the one who destroyed them was of the same species. The one who called himself The Doctor; a misleading facade, in truth. Doctor – the word for healer in every reality. Whereas this "Doctor" was simply masquerading as one for his own devilish plots. Claiming to save people, while in reality he ruined their lives.

She watched with despair as The Doctor locked away the malevolent Family within eternal hell – a fate worse than death. The Family had only killed a few of the petty humans below – and yet they were punished with such dire measures?

As she gazed upon the Doctor's actions within his world, her hate for him slowly grew. He was the scum of that world, and yet he somehow was still able to find love? It was simply impossible – he must have poisoned the young girl's mind. The one named Rose Tyler; a pink and yellow human who had stolen away with the Doctor in the night. What foolish actions they were as well. Who would rather face death than be comfortable in their simple human life?

The Watcher raged in her infinite prison, and she soared through the darkness, vowing to topple the pedestal from which the Doctor sat. He considered himself a God – she would drag him down from that throne, and banish him from the mortal realm of which he loved so. As he walked among his cities of man and machine, she would soar above him in the heavens of above. She would stretch her wings, and gloat as he stood trapped by his _mighty laws of physics_.  
The machine of which he traveled in was no match for the power of her hand. With one crook of the finger, she could squash him like the insect he was. That flimsy sack of meat and bone he called a body would be his death, she would ensure it. A small accident for him to fall, perhaps?

The Watcher cackled with devilish delight as she eyed his slender frame. A weakling he was, as well. Though he had ancient eyes of times gone by, they were a mere child's eyes to hers. A thousand years passed in the blink of an eye for the Watcher – whereas he had to suffer every minute of it. His tousled brown hair and freshly pressed suits should have been something foreign to the Time Lord, however. Had he fallen in love with humans so much that he had began to wear their clothing?

As she pondered on about the Doctor's past, she decided to sneak a peek at his other timelines. Horrible visions of blood and tragedy danced before her eyes, and the Watcher simply shook her head and snapped her fingers. The visions left her, and relief set in like a calming breeze.

She was intrigued, however, by the alternate versions of the Doctor. She watched with glee as humans criticized the Time Lord in classes and reviews – a universe where he simply existed as a form of fiction, to watch and laugh at. The humans would greedily analyze his woeful form, tearing apart the layers of character and backstory he held in order to reveal his true self. It was beautiful and grand.

Aside from utterly despising everything to do with the man, she was also confused. Why did he choose to serve beings lower than him, rather than the ones higher than him? Why would he choose such unaware minds, over the glories of enlightenment and revelation?

She could see him weep for the ones he had lost – but they were not truly lost, the Watcher knew that. They were waiting for him at the other end of the veil, singing in their symphony of light and love.

With an impish grin upon her pale face, the Watcher formulated a plan. The Doctor was the absolute scorn of reality – he was also a mystery, plain and simple. Though she tried, she simply couldn't know everything about him. His name, she should have been able to know his name.

This was infuriating to the Watcher. She knew everything – except his name. How did the inferior Lord of Time hide it so very well? She intended to find out.

She would travel into his world, and once she found out his name, she would destroy him and his horrid reality. He did not deserve the pleasure of living – he was the great manipulator of emotions and humans, tricking them into their early deaths. If the Doctor should play the part of judgement, she should play the part of Executioner. It _was_ her duty and responsibility – to uphold reality and protect it against all threats. The Doctor was the greatest threat yet, and she didn't intend for him to play in her garden of worlds any longer.

With the clench of her jaw, and the crack of her wings, she descended upon the cruel and twisted nightmare of reality, sought to destroy the great destroyer of worlds.

If only she knew it would lead to her downfall.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello everybody. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue to this story? Sorry about how short this is, but I promise, the first chapter will be much longer! This story is going to be dark, trust me on that. Trust me, you will not expect what happens next! Or maybe you will, but oh well!**

 **Please leave a review, thank you? I would love to get feedback on this fan fiction – so I could improve my craft.**

 **See you when the first chapter rolls around! ~Existential Labyrinth**


	2. Trapped in Hell

**Chapter One – Trapped in Hell**

* * *

Rain pelted against her white wings, staining them with the impurity of the Doctor's world. The Watcher squinted as the world slowly came more into focus – the people becoming sharper with every passing second. She was gleeful as the streets were filled with colour, vibrant and bright in spite of the downpour.

The transition into worlds was always dodgy; often times she would find herself passing out from the sheer power it took to fully integrate. Once, she even accidentally showed her true form – an accident she didn't intend to repeat. That was a mess that took a _very long time_ to clean up.

The Watcher didn't want the innocent, little humans to get scared, so she concealed herself with the illusion of an average person. If a mortal were to look upon her, they would see a normal human girl. Likewise, if another Watcher were to see her, they would be able to see her true form. Thankfully, there were no other Watchers – they were all dead.

Nobody in the Doctor's world would be able to see her true form – not even the Doctor himself. They simply weren't psychically powerful enough to look through her simple illusion; they were all children. With their simple minds and ambitions, she could easily find the Doctor. A simple extraction of information from their minds would do it. They wouldn't even miss the information, it would be irrelevant by the time she was finished with her task.

She smirked as the transition finally finished, gazing around the busy city street with fascination. The humans were always such curious creatures – buzzing around with their "jobs" and their "phones". Why would they bloat their short lives with such meaningless things? Did they not want to enjoy the time they had? Even though she could name off every human on the street, that didn't mean she understood them. They were abstract; intangible things that nothing else could make sense of. The most complex aliens in the universe were easier to understand than the humans.

Their architecture however was, though she hated to admit it, admirable. Great stone monoliths of their ambitions and ideals! The brick housing along the street she was on seemed to reek of time and warmth, and she felt immediately drawn to them. But she couldn't allow herself to deviate from her mission. She had to find the Doctor, learn what his name was, and then destroy both him and the world he was in. It was somewhat of a pity – it really was beautiful, apart from the Time Lords.

After she completed the task, she could relax back in the Void and gaze upon the many worlds once again, watching over them as their protector and guardian. The Doctor would be a mere footnote to her glory as the Watcher – a simple stepping stone to reach her goal. Ah, but who was she kidding. There was nobody paying attention to her anyways – nobody knew about her existence.

With that thought, the Watcher felt a brief pang of despair. But it faded as fast as it came. There was no need to get bogged down with such emotions – she was the superior being, not the petty lower creature.

Thunder rumbled in the distant, and the Watcher cracked her neck – if only she could use her wings. But if she was seen, there would be hell to pay.

With the speed of a tiger stalking it's prey, the Watcher moved through the streets of London, eyes narrowed as she inspected the people around her – the Doctor could be identified by the golden aura around him. Time Energy.

She thanked her lucky stars she had decided to land when the Doctor still had Rose Tyler – he could be easily manipulated that way. A brief threat to his _one true love_ and he would be begging at her feet for mercy. Of course, she would _say_ that she agrees – while in reality she was going to destroy everybody all along.

The rain started to clear up when she reached the Powell Estates, and the Watcher briefly grimaced upon seeing the eyesores squatting infront of her. While Rose Tyler might be pretty, the place she called her dwelling was not. It was an ugly building; nothing compared to the mighty grand archways and citadels of other civilizations. Even the windows of the dreadful place were dirty; caked with dust and bugs, it was no wonder so many people liked to move out of it.

No. Her mind was getting off-track. What was she, an insolent child? Divulging in careless thoughts and attitudes – that was the kind of behavior that would've warranted punishment back in the glory days of the Watchers. Her void father once told her that in order to be the best Watcher, she had to be strict and focused on her tasks – not all over the place like a simpleton.

The Watcher was going to need a strategy to obtain the information. She couldn't simply charge into Rose's mother's place and demand that she see the Doctor – that would be sure to raise a few eyebrows. No, she was going to have to wait out Jackie Tyler – see if she came out of the apartment building. The Watcher briefly thanked her timing; it was a Saturday. Jackie Tyler always did her laundry on Saturday. And if her internal clock was right, Jackie Tyler was going to walk outside in five, four, three, two...

One. Right on the dot, Jackie Tyler came bounding out of the Powell Estate, laundry bags bundled up in her hands. Her expression was strained – no, exhausted as she hefted the heavy load up the street. The Watcher _tsked_. If Rose Tyler had decided to stay in comfort, her mother could've had a helping hand – instead she was lonely and upset.

Putting on her best smile, the Watcher strided up to Jackie in confidence.

"You want help with that?" She smiled magnificently, earning a gasp of relief from Jackie.

"Oh, yes! Thank you, darling!" Jackie thanked her, the Watcher gleeful as Jackie practically showered praise upon her. _You're an angel_ , and _I wish my daughter was more like you_! The Watcher even added a little blush to the mix – just so she could appear humble.

"It's quite alright. I always like to offer a helping hand to people." The Watcher grinned in contempt, eyeing Jackie as she jabbered away about her gossip. If Jackie wasn't such a motor mouth, the Watcher might've considered saving her. Ah, that was a lie. Jackie was going to be non-existant anyways.

The small laundromat that Jackie went to every Saturday was unusually full, the Watcher thought with distaste. Why did everybody decide to crowd around inside it when she was there? Did they not have better things to do than do their laundry? Once again, the Watcher was baffled by the humans complete distaste for enjoyment – it was almost like they _enjoyed_ boredom.

"...And then, John said that I was right mad! Tell you, that bloke is nothin' but trouble," Jackie droned on about her daily life, while the Watcher listened through her teeth. She couldn't handle one more second of the _talking_. Oh, how she loathed that concept now. It had once seemed magical and something that could be from a fairy tale – now it seemed like pure and utter hell. To hell with finding friends – she worked better alone.

"That's interesting." The Watcher said with a smile and a wink – all the while she raged inside. She was wasting valuable time talking to the human. She _had_ to find the Doctor, or she was never going to get to sleep at night. Oh, the Doctor. She was anticipating the conversation to come, but not with anxiety. No, she was anticipating it with excited energy – she was going to find out the Doctor's name! If he refused to give it to her, she could simply force it out of him. It was that easy.

"Oh, the laundry's done!" Jackie squealed, making a face as she pulled out several stained shirts. The Watcher secretly hoped that Jackie despised the colour pink; she surely did.

"Here, I'll help you bring it back to your place." The Watcher smiled again, and this time it was real. If she could get to the apartment, she would be able to corner Jackie and _demand_ she see the Doctor. She didn't care about the consequences anymore – reality needs pest control. And the pest was the Doctor.

She mourned the loss of her abilities while in the mortal worlds; when she was in the void, she could do anything. But when she was in a mortal plane, all she could do was fly with her wings and use concealing powers. She was... _vulnerable_ , and the Watcher didn't like that. To be vulnerable was to be weak, and the Watcher wasn't weak. She was strong, stronger than the Doctor. She was certain of that.

Jackie beamed. "Thank you, darling! Oh, you are such a great person!" She gushed, the Watcher listening with faint pleasure. It never got old, the constant praise of herself. She could get used to that. But not the talking. Oh, never the talking.

The entire walk back to Jackie's apartment was like a commentary. The woman gave her opinion on _everything_ she saw – and that was _literally_ everything. Every person, every piece of clothing, even the street signs. _That looks like garbage_ , and _that street name is so offensive_ spewed out of her mouth every second. It took all of the Watcher's willpower not to smite Jackie from reality – she would most likely die from using too much power.

The relative quiet on the way up to Jackie's apartment offered no respite – when Jackie wasn't talking, she was quietly humming to herself the tune of a song. It grated on the Watcher's ears, and she quietly prayed to the Gods of Old that she would get through her task quickly.

Apparently, her wish was granted. When Jackie opened the door to her small apartment, the Watcher was greeted with the sight of the brown suited filth himself; squatting in the middle of the apartment as if he owned the place. She felt her rage from earlier reignite, and she quietly pinched her arm to calm her anger. It wouldn't do good to lash out.

"Oh, hello." The Doctor narrowed his eyes as he smiled at the Watcher, and she blanched as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver. Of course, he couldn't go one day without taking out his toy. It was something only those inadequete at the art of analyzation would use – a machine to aid them.

She grinned wolfishly at him. "Hello." She licked her lips in anticipation. She was close to finding out the name of the Doctor – and then she would be able to leave. Tear out of the reality back into the Void.

The Doctor frowned at her. "Who are you?" He raised his eyebrow in that arrogant pose.

With the simple slam of the door, she had him pushed up against the wall, Rose Tyler crying out in alarm nearby. "What are you doing? Doctor?!"

He grunted in pain, glaring at the Watcher through narrow slits of eyes. He looked so vulnerable in this position – it was going to be fun to destroy him.

"What species are you? You must answer according to Article 454 of the Shadow Proclamation!" He shouted out through clenched teeth, the Watcher pressing against his stomach.

The Watcher felt infuriated as she held the Doctor there. She held him at such a vulnerable position, and he still had the nerve to act like he had _authority_ over the situation? She was going to teach him a lesson.

"Shadow Proclamation? They are children. They could vanish into the void for all I care."

His eyes grew stone cold. "I only know one species with wings like those."

She gaped in surprise. The Doctor could see through her disguise? But how was that possible? He was but a lowly mortal, tied to the laws of physics. How could he possibly see through her illusion?

The Doctor seemed to know what she was thinking. "I have a high psychic intelligence," he explained, much to the chagrin of the Watcher. "Illusions like that is childs play to me."

Growling, the Watcher slammed him against the wall again. "You shall not speak, you lowly mortal! Now," she ran her sharp fingernails up his cheek, smirking when it drew blood. "What is your name?"

He ignored her question. "What are you doing here, in my world?" He asked her in a low voice, threatening and predatory.

"Answer my question, or I shall feast my teeth upon your mortal form!" The Watcher snarled once more, digging her hands into his shoulders.

The Doctor glared with all the might of the Oncoming Storm. "Oh, that answers my question perfectly well. You want to destroy me _and my world_ , after finding out my name, isn't that right?"

How was the Doctor able to figure out her plan so easily and without failure? Her eyes must have betrayed her, because the next thing he said was:

"I will not allow that to happen." And with one smooth motion, she was pushed against the ground, flailing as he held her against the hard surface. The Watcher screamed, trying to push herself off the floor without fail, and the Doctor simply jammed his Sonic Screwdriver between her shoulder blades.

An electric current went through her, and she grimaced as she felt herself go weaker. "What did you do?!" She shrieked. Did he just disable her from using her wings? She couldn't even feel them.

The Doctor smirked. "Oh, I simply made it so you can't fly off anywhere. _And_... I also made one more modification to your biology."

The Watcher, furious with the turn of events, tried tearing a hole in reality right then and there. That was when she realized – she couldn't. The Doctor had disabled her from using her powers. It was vile. How was she going to get back now?

The Doctor simply gazed at her with a furious glare in his eyes. He lowered his voice as he spoke to her. "Now, _Watcher_. Looks like you can't just kip out back to the void, eh? You're stuck with me now."

He lowered his eyes to her, and she felt his sickeningly hot breath upon her skin.

"Oh, you're going to have so much fun with me."

* * *

The Watcher glared at the Doctor as he sat across from her in the small apartment, surrounded by the smell of tea and sweat. He frowned at her in that cocky way, and she hissed through her teeth. She was _stuck_ in the Doctor's world; she could think of no worse fate. Thankfully, her ability to travel through worlds would be fully restored by the next month – a blessing, the Watcher believed. She would have attempted to erase _herself_ from existence if she were to be stuck with him forever. That was a fate she didn't intend to follow. The good thing as well was that the Doctor was only able to disable her once – never again would he be able to do it after that month.

He leered at her. "How are you feeling, Watcher?"

She leered right back. "Like death and despair."

The Doctor stared disapprovingly, her eyebrow raised. "You're going to be travelling with me, I hope you know," he began softly, wincing when the Watcher began her objections.

"I am _not_ travelling with such an inferior creature like you. You would have to be insane to think that." She snarled with ferocity, eyes drawn together in utter disgust. What foolish being would want to travel with the one who intended to kill them? Certainly a mad man. Though, the Doctor did push that boundary – many times.

He lowered his gaze, stone cold. As if he could scare her with that horrid attempt at glaring. "You are my responsibility, Watcher. I won't allow you to damage my reality."

"It is my responsibility to uphold reality, and protect it from threats. _You_ are a threat to reality, Doctor!" She spat out, grinning when he cringed back from her words. Good. She was making an effect on him.

The Doctor chuckled darkly. "Actually, I believe it is _my_ responsibility to protect reality from threats. You are more of a threat than I ever would be." His gaze remained stony as he looked her up and down in disgust.

The Watcher tasted blood as she bit her tongue. "Such childish ramblings. What of the innocent lambs you have murdered in the night? What of your pets that you swore to protect, only to leave them behind in the dirt? You, with your machine that can travel through the infinite stars. Your words are but a bitter lie, fueled by your internal rage. I can see it as I look at you, Doctor. That fire, burning red and hot. Burning everything it touches. Isn't that what people have said before, Doctor? That everything you touch turns to dust, blowing away in the whirlwind of hate and despair you carry? Such _filth_." She grinned in triumph as his face turned red with anger.

He pointed at her, his suit crinkling as he stood up. "You don't understand anything," he sneered. "My life would be too complex to someone like you."

The Watcher shrieked. "Someone like me? _Someone like me_?! Hold your tongue, insolent child. I am the mighty and powerful Watcher, a being-"

"-that can hardly protect itself against a _lowly mortal like me_." The Doctor smirked at her, leaning against Rose Tyler's wall. The Watcher burned with fury. How dare he mock her. Though, she was baffled about that part – how did she lose to him? She was strong, and yet she was easily knocked to the ground like a dog. _The kicked dog_ , she was reminded of briefly, and she shook her head. No, that wouldn't do at all. She wasn't going to lose to the Doctor over something as petty as this – she was going to win.

She pushed her chest out. "Why won't you let me go back into the void, then? I won't be any trouble there." She kept a poker face, though her eyes told a different story. In reality, she was quietly hoping he would adhere to her wishes. If he let her back into the void, she would be able to destroy him easily. The only reason she actually went into his domain was because of her curiosity regarding his name. _Curiosity killed the cat_. It was certainly a statement that seemed fitting.

"Oh, noooo," he drew out the vowels in a low voice. "You see, if I were to allow you back there, you would only destroy me. Sooo... you're coming with me."

The Watcher tried to get her wings free for the third time that day, only to fail miserably. It was a damnable situation. Maybe she could convince him to give her his name in that one, little month? She doubted it. In person, he seemed as closed as a personal journal. Never to be revealed or opened. It was a pity.

"And if I refuse?" She challenged him, her eyes twinkling with annoyance. This was a mere blip in her plan; she would be free in the blink of an eye.

The Doctor glared at her with the fury of a coming storm. "Then I shall kill you. What will it be?"

Ah, that was why she hated the Doctor. She almost forgot for a second. The unjust punishments he inflicted upon the innocents. She sneered up at him, her eyebrows tilting downwards. "I suppose I'll go with you, then."

He tilted his chin up. "Good choice." Oh, how she wished she could slug him in the nose. Or perhaps cast lightning upon his body. Or maybe even Rose Tyler.

She sneaked a glance at Rose, who simply sat on the arm of the sofa, glaring at the Watcher with a look that could easily be described as antagonistic. But, the Watcher wasn't an antagonist, she knew that. She was _justified_ in her actions. The Doctor was evil, and he needed to perish under the might of her hand.

Now, she just needed to escape.

* * *

The Doctor dragged her off to the TARDIS shortly after their impromptu chat, and the Watcher didn't say anything the entire journey. It was _he_ who chatted about nonsensical things, about worlds he had visited. The arrogance he displayed was so unimaginable to the Watcher – was every mortal like that? Sure, some may call her arrogant at times – but she was justified in that, for she actually fulfilled the things she talked about.

The blue box sat in the alleyway of the Powell Estate, surrounded by dirt and filth. The Doctor whistled a tune as he unlocked the door, hand clutching the Watcher's arm firmly.

If she were mortal, she would've been surprised by the size of the inside. Instead, she yawned with a musical grandness, internally giggling when the Doctor glared at her. He was so cute when he did that – _no_ , she couldn't think like that. Had all sense of reason fled her? She was the Watcher – not a lovelorn teenager susceptible to fantasies and delusions. She would die before she started being attracted to someone like the Doctor.

He led her down a dozen corridors of coral and steel, and the Watcher marvelled at the architectural genius the machine had. Grand and wonderful arches adorned the corridors, and the warm lights filled the TARDIS with a sense of introspection. This was the Doctor's sacred box – would she able to find his secrets in here? His name? The Watcher hoped so.

He finally stopped at a metal door and opened it, chucking her into the dank room. Ah, her new prison. She glanced around the small room with a scowl – it certainly looked like a cell. With gray walls, the wire cot, and the utter emptiness – did he expect her to live in such conditions?

The Doctor smiled at her from the doorway with joy. "This is your new home."

The Watcher blanched. "Home? It looks like a filthy lower being's prison."

"Which is exactly why I put you inside it." His tone became quiet, deadly quiet. The Watcher jerked her head to the right.

"Get out, then. I would rather spend my time in peace and quiet."

"That's not an option." The Doctor replied, smoothing his suit and scrubbing his face. His tone was authoritative as he glanced down upon her. Ah, she saw how it was. His ship, his rules. If that was the way he was going to play, than that was also the way she was going to play it.

She raised her eyebrow. "I don't recall you ever saying something like that before. Why the change of heart?"

He smiled warmly. "I want to give you a chance."

 _Oh_. The Watcher grimaced. The Doctor was trying to "fix" her like he tried to help all the others before him. As if she would let him lay his grubby hands over her immaculate form. Absolute filth.

The Doctor continued. "I'm going to bring you out to dinner, perhaps even a nice stroll down the Thames. You would like that, wouldn't you? Probably don't get out of the void much, I bet."

Her tone was flat as she answered. "Oh, I got out all the time. It was kind of an _escape_ for me, you know."

The Doctor didn't reply to that. Instead, he pointed down the hall. "When you're ready, come down the hall. Make sure you dress appropriately and, Watcher," - he lowered his tone - "I don't want any incidents, do you understand?"

"Yes, _father_. Get out so I could change without the devil breathing down my neck," she moaned, shoving him out into the hall and slamming the door shut. Right, she needed a plan.

She recalled that the Doctor's name was clearly located inside his library. If she could get there – yes. She would be finding out the Doctor's name by that night. But first and foremost, she had to change into her outfit. This was certainly going to be a new experience for her. Human clothes – how exciting! There were simply so many choices to choose from; dresses with tiny bows in them; amulets with engravings of ebony and gold; denim jeans, handcrafted in Europe. It was magical, the Watcher thought. She could get used to living there...

 _No_ , she decided. She wasn't going to stay there and be bribed to stay with such material possessions. All she needed was her thoughts and the void, where she could fester in silence without the threat of others stumbling upon her brooding.

But... one thing still puzzled her about the Doctor. Why was he letting her stay in his TARDIS with him? An ulterior motive, she bet. Planning to entrap her like a rat inside his labyrinth of corridors and technological marvels – something he would fail at doing in a month.

She closed her fist and narrowed her eyes, ice-blue slits darting around the room in rapid conquest. She had a plan.

"Okay, I'll play along to the Doctor's whims. And when he least expects it... he shall feel pain like none before!" She vowed as she stood there in her room, clutching human outfits to her thin frame.

Unbeknowst to her, the Doctor was just outside the hallway, eyes narrowed in discreet suspicion as he clutched the sides of the walls, ready to scramble away at the slightest noise.

He knew everything.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody! I have hope you all enjoyed the first chapter? This took some fine-tuning in order to make it better (and longer), and I am proud of the results.**

 **Please leave a review on this latest chapter! ~Existential Labyrinth**


	3. Playing The Cards

**Chapter Two – Playing The Cards**

* * *

It was vile.

The Doctor had brought her to a fast food restaurant – certainly no place fit for the Watcher.

"Why couldn't we go to a higher restaurant with actual chefs?" She asked through clenched teeth, ignoring the Doctor's glare as he regarded her through his spectacles.

"Because," he narrowed his eyes, "I don't trust you enough inside an actual restaurant."

The Watcher laughed bitterly. "What am I going to do? Turn everyone – no, _everything_ to dust? You disabled my powers, Time Lord. The most I could do would be to stab every living thing in that room – and even then it would probably fail."

She was furious. He had told her to dress for the event; he had neglected to tell her it would be at a casual restaurant. So, here she was dressed in an emerald-green gown, adorned with jewlery and other intricacies, while the others in the establishment were dressed in sweatpants and hoodies.

Of course, the bastard found it hilarious.

"What is so funny about this, may I wonder?" She growled at the Doctor, who's lips curled upwards into a half-smile.

"I said to dress appropriately, not fancy." His tone was jovial.

The Watcher glared. "Clarification would've been nice, you damned pig."

He wagged a finger. "Language," he smirked through a mouth full of greasy food. She grimaced when he smiled, showing his previously pristine teeth speckled with brown blobs of... she didn't even know what it was.

She stood up abruptly, slamming her hand down onto the table. "You're disgusting," she spat, glaring as she turned on her heel to head out the door.

Strong arms clamped onto her wrists, and she was wrenched backwards to face the Doctor. "Sit _down_ , Watcher. We haven't even finished our meal yet," he hissed in her ear, and she defiantly raised an eyebrow.

Oh, so he wanted to play the tough kidnapper, that was it. If he wanted to play that role, then she would play the desperate damsel in distress, trying to escape.

Her thoughts briefly went to that of one of the human's books, _A Game of Thrones_. She recalled the scene in which Catelyn Stark confronted Tyrion Lannister in the inn, and she smirked as she stood up straighter. She knew what she was going to do.

"Attention, everyone!" She announced, ignoring the Doctor's heated glare he threw her way.

"What are you doing?!" He growled under his breath, hands clenched next to his sides. He swallowed, and the Watcher felt proud. She was starting to intimidate him.

The Watcher glanced at everyones eyes as they fell upon her, and she frowned in the most convincing way she could – it certainly seemed to work.

"This man," she began, pointing at the Doctor, who immediately flinched back in surprise. "This man has kidnapped me from my home, and has been dragging me across all of London. Please, help me – I have three lovely daughters at home, all of whom must be crying because of how much they miss their mother. Please, I beg of you to _get me away from this man_!" She burst out into tears, internally pleased at how quick she was able to achieve it – she always was good at acting.

The white knight quickly came swooping in, albeit dressed in a Bat-Man shirt, and he snarled at the Doctor with threatening words. In seconds, the entire restaurant surrounded the table, throwing insults at the Doctor, as the Watcher was pulled to safety from the Doctor.

"Please, get me far away from him quickly!" She sobbed, holding onto a man's shoulder. She could feel the Doctor's sharp gaze on her back, and she struggled back a smirk as she was shuffled away into a customer's car.

"Quickly, hit the gas!" The man's wife screamed, and the Watcher cheered as she was ferried away from the restaurant into the great beyond. Now, all she had to do was hide until her powers were recharged – and then she would jump back into the void. She didn't even care about the Doctor's name at that point; it had only brought her harm and malice, and she hadn't even found out what it was.

She glanced at the man and wife before smiling – from relief, and also from pride. "Thank you," she said softly, earning a smile in return from the wife.

"It's quite all right, dear," she reassured the Watcher, smiling through half-moon spectacles. "What's your name, darling?"

"Olivia Yornorth," the Watcher answered without hesitation. She was always prepared to answer questions regarding her identity – especially when crossing the mortal realities.

The woman smiled. "Beth Renestir," she introduced herself, shaking the Watcher's hand. "So, Olivia... how were you kidnapped?"

"Oh, it's simply a dreadful story," she began, hoping she looked convincingly crestfallen as they gazed upon her with pity. "I had been visiting Cardiff when I met him – of course, I was infatuated with him." She felt bile rise up in her throat as she uttered the sentence. She would never be attracted to the Doctor – that would simply be taboo. "We immediately hit it off, but when I got back to his hotel room, I noticed something was wrong. He gave me a drink, and I was a fool to take it. The next thing I knew, I was in his car, in the middle of London."

Beth hummed in sympathy. "There are many men like him around the UK – it's a pity they don't crack down on it more."

The Watcher smiled widely, brushing her black hair back with one hand. "If it's alright, can I stay at your place for a night? I'll be alright tomorrow – it's just for tonight."

The elderly woman nodded quickly. "Of course you can, my dear! You are our friend now!"

"Oi!" The man's voice rang out from the driver's seat. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Beth laughed in amusement. "No, George. You shoulda' known that when you married me."

The Watcher felt pain lance through her mind again, and she clenched her jaw. It wasn't physical pain either – it was emotional pain. Here, displayed right in front of her, was a married couple. They showed their love even through subtle movements – did the Watcher have anyone like that to share her love with?

 _But you don't have love_ , the voice of her void father echoed in her ear, and she winced. Ah, that was one of her teachings. The Watchers of the Void were not allowed to love or be loved – it was against the natural laws. All Watchers had to be cold, calculating, and emotionally mature; they couldn't allow themselves to be overcome with petty emotions or needs.

Again, she was reminded of the Doctor's relationship with Rose Tyler, and she let her smile break for a moment. It just wasn't fair. Why should a man more evil than her, be loved so much more? Why should the person who has the burden of watching every reality, not even be granted a simply respite in the form of love? It _wasn't_ fair.

It just simply wasn't.

The car rolled to a stop, and the Watcher glanced out the window at the manor infront of her – was the couple rich? If so, then why did they go to a fast food restaurant?

Beth, noticing the Watcher's confused expression, quickly launched into an explanation of their priorities. "...Oh, but you know, we have to budget! We can't get all our meals at fancy restaurants!"

"So, then... make your own meal?" The Watcher asked, scratching her head.

The woman smiled. "Sometimes, you just really want fast food. That was why we went out today, and it was a good thing we did! If we didn't, who knows where you'd be!"

It was a beautiful manor – English Tudor with vibrant flowers placed to each window sill, and the occasional architectural flourishing alongside the walls. The Watcher gasped in awe when she walked into the manor. It was majestic. A deep, dark oak staircase ascended before her, and rich Persian carpets covered the floors in stark contrast to the red wallpaper around the house.

"I love it," The Watcher grinned, and she quickly turned around to compliment the elderly couple. They grinned back at her, arms wrapped around each other. Beth's blonde hair bobbed up and down as she strutted over to the Watcher, winking.

"I can show you your room for the night, if you'd like?"

The Watcher smiled widely. "Yes, please. Thank you!"

Beth whistled as she led the Watcher through the manor, past intricate designs of wood and ebony. Old lamps hung off the walls in depressing stature, crooked and worn down from years of use. The Watcher felt uneasy as she stepped into her small room.

There was something else inside of it.

"Beth... is it alright if I just get a few things ready for now?" The Watcher asked, her voice sounding hollow. Beth nodded.

"Of course, sweet heart. Come down to the sitting room when you're ready for some wine."

The door clicked shut. The Watcher spun around on her heel, eyes narrowing as she inspected the narrow living space. An old wooden bed sat in the middle of the room, and there was no space under it for any large person to hide. The dresser was also too small, and the Watcher couldn't fathom how a mortal creature small enough to fit in a drawer would be able to hurt her. That only left the closet.

She lifted her chin as she approached the closet, hand reaching out to grab a nearby book. She would need defense in her current state, though the Watcher hated to admit that. She cursed the Doctor for disabling her powers.

The Watcher reached for the knob of the closet, body poised on the brink of defense, ready to attack if necessary. Her mouth turned downwards as she grasped the circular figure, turning it slowly, easing the door open...

She quickly dodged out of the way when her long lost associate fell out of the closet. The red-headed girl let out a yelp as she hit the ground, hard. The Watcher quickly pulled her up by the neck.

"Where have you been?" The Watcher snarled in her ear, and the young girl winced.

"W-well... I've been here, and there... and everywhere."

The Watcher scowled. The Raven, otherwise known as the pain-in-the-ass, had always been a trusted friend to the Watcher. She belonged to a different void species, one which relied solely on intelligence to get through their realities. The Watcher and the Raven had lost contact, however. While the Watcher lazed around her eternal void, the Raven chased strays inside mortal realities, a job which the Watcher despised. Despite appearences, the Raven could turn frightening at the drop of a hat, and that was something the Watcher knew _very_ well.

"Why are you here?" The Watcher asked sharply, rubbing her eyebrows in exasperation.

The Raven frowned. "I've gotten word that a certain Watcher has found herself in a spot of trouble."

"Oh. You got the memo, then." The Watcher deadpanned.

The Raven rolled her eyes, and the Watcher thought amusingly that they would probably fall out if she kept doing that.

"Even though I can only transport myself through the different realities, I can still help, you know."

Ah, that was the Raven she knew. Always resourceful. Clearing her throat, the Watcher answered. "Please, thank you very much. You were always very good at seeing. Perhaps... you can be my informer?"

The Raven gave a crooked grin. "You know I want to be. I've already started watching everybody, as well. Isn't it just lovely to be able to see everything at once?"

The Watcher smirked. "And so it is. What news have you brought me, then?"

The Raven's face paled. "It's the one you despise, Watcher. The one who calls himself the Doctor. He's already tracked you down. Infact, if my calculations are correct, he'll be showing up in seconds."

The Watcher shrieked, though the Raven seemed to ignore that. "What are you doing, then? Get invisible, come on!"

The Raven nodded. "I'm coming with you, Watcher. When the Doctor comes, I mean. You shan't be alone in this journey. We will be together as one in these trying times. We shall vanquish his darkness together. Me, as your little bird, and you as the prime executioner. When alone, I shall be able to tell you what he has spoken. And, the best part... he won't even know that I exist."

The Watcher smiled wolfishly. "Perfect."

This made things so much better, the Watcher knew. With the Raven as her informer, she would be able to manufacture her escape much more easily. Instead of being slow and trying, the journey would be easier.

And yet somehow the Watcher knew that wasn't true.

Even with the Raven as her little bird, the Doctor was still a threat, and wildly unpredictable. The one wild card in the situation. As well as his companion, the dreaded Rose Tyler. Dancing her nights away in the dark of night, with him by her side. Shady and suspicious.

The familiar grinding of the TARDIS filled the Watcher's ears, and she sighed when the blue figure of the police box showed up in the corner of the room. "Drat. My plan was ruined." She muttered under her breath, crossing her arms when the Doctor stepped out of the box, glare present upon his face.

His eyes narrowed when he inspected her. "You aren't to leave me again, Watcher."

The Watcher raised her head. "Well, aren't you a persistent little rat."

His hand latched onto her arm, and she cringed when he dug his nails in deep. "I said," he hissed, "you aren't to leave me again."

The Watcher only grunted in response.

The Raven slowly moved towards the blue box, slipping inside of the contraption when the Doctor opened his mouth to speak again. "I can't believe you did that to me back there. All of the patrons were shoving me and hitting me! Humans!"

She sneered at him. "It was what you deserved. Maybe next time, you could clarify the events of which are to happen, instead of expecting me to know what it is."

He sighed, looking quite sheepish. "I guess... yeah. I might have been a little ignorant."

Ah, he finally admitted his mistake. That was a start, at least. Maybe he would become much better in the future? Stop punishing others for his own sick desires?

"Yes. You were ignorant." She agreed, frowning at him in disapproval. Why did he always have to be so proper looking? His hair was flipped at the front, and the Watcher knew this wasn't natural. How was he to be trusted when he dressed like a tramp and spat lies everytime he opened the hole he called a mouth?

She contained a smile when she saw Raven wink from inside the box – she would finally be getting answers. Raven would easily be able to sneak from room to room on the machine, and if there was trouble she would easily be able to escape into the void.

And so, the Doctor pulled her back into the wretched device she so desperately sought to avoid. His face was the picture of boredom – eyes droopy, mouth quirked downwards. His eyes told a different story, however; they were as black as midnight, swirling with anger and disapproval, almost as if he expected better from her.

This frightened the Watcher, for a reason she didn't know. It only lasted a brief second, but she knew that it was something foreboding. Every creature of the Void was able to see into their personal futures every now and then – this was one of those times.

The Watcher could sense timelines splitting off from the moment, a million different possibilities. But, because it was her future, she was blind to them. She could only stumble through the darkness with her eyes closed.

Vulnerable and weak.

The Watcher closed her eyes for a brief second. In the darkness behind her eyes, she could see the faint shadows of the future, swirling in turmoil and despair. She saw flashes of red, a dark crimson shade staining the purity of her mind. It leered at her – as if it knew what the future would bring, and was mocking her because she didn't. She could hear the distant screams of... her? Raven? Or, perhaps Rose Tyler? It was uncertain. All she knew was that they were terrible screams, wretched and bloodcurdling. Filled with despair and torment, anguish and regret. That was a fate that the Watcher felt... was certain. But who would be screaming? Was it perhaps going to be Rose Tyler, when the universe would be destroyed by the Watcher? No. It would be too sudden.

In the brief echo of a second, the Watcher could smell rotting metal and burning flesh. It was a bad omen. Of destruction, despair, and death.

But the Doctor's universe was doomed anyways. But, something else was now doomed. Something bigger was coming.

She had to make sure that didn't happen.

The Doctor cleared his throat in the large expanse of his console room. "Look, Watcher, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but... can't you just listen to what I have to say?"

The Watcher flexed her wings. "I don't know. Will you twist it around, or will you actually stick to what you say? You can be a much better person, you know."

His eyes widened. "Is... is that what this has been about, all this time? You just wanted to destroy me... my world... because you disliked me as a person?"

She had to answer carefully. The Watcher felt the timelines tremble as she considered her choices. "I... I just didn't want you to savage this universe..." She admitted. Disgust reared it's ugly head inside her when he smirked at her.

"Well, I can assure you that I won't do that."

She had sorrow in her eyes, dark and inquisitive as she gazed upon his narrow form of mortal flesh. "If only that were true." She whispered softly, struggling to hold herself together. She knew what laid in his future – how the Tenth Doctor would drive himself to near-insanity, claiming that the laws of time were his to control.

It truly was a curse, being a Watcher. Having to watch so many civilizations perish, so many doomed timelines. She had grown... dull to those things. But now, the Doctor had reignited her empathy, and she felt absolutely awful.

If a human knew that, in their future laid death and destruction, they would be driven to suicide. The pure utter hopelessness of the situation would finally dawn on them, and they wouldn't want to deal with it. _Wouldn't want to waste away in flame_.

For a moment, she was able to see in his perspective. Though he wasn't a good man, he also wasn't a monster. She realized that now. She saw through his eyes the tragedy unfolding, the pure terror he held in his heart. _He was so scared_ , she realized. He was scared, of opinion. So he forged great barriers of the mind, encasing his true face within a mask of rage and happiness. But inside, he was a raging storm of despair and self-pity. The Doctor hated himself. And to have somebody such as the Watcher, the one great equal in his perspective, practically spit on his face – that would be a huge deterrent to help people.

The Watcher finally understood, with the brief droop of her wings, that she was... attracted to him. And she hated that feeling. She hated because she knew, deep down, that he would never love her back. _He would never love a creature of the void_. He knew his own name, yet she didn't even know her own. She was simply the Watcher. Did the Watchers of Old ever have names, she wondered? She doubted that. She was simply a title, with no merit or strength to it whatsoever.

"Oh, but it is true." He lifted her chin, his eyes warm. She felt her chest clench when he closed his eyes. "If only you could understood why I have to do all these things." His voice was a low murmur.

She stepped backwards, mind reeling. He had been so close to her, almost like he wanted to be close to her. No, this had to stop. She would get the information from the Raven, and then escape with abandon from the prison.

"Oh, but you will. It doesn't matter whether you believe it or not." Her lip quivered. "It is your fate, and this is a fate that cannot be changed, no matter what you believe. Your path in time has been forged by the creatures of the void, and while it is tempting to deviate from such a creation, it is unwise. To do so would be to unravel the very fabric of reality."

The Doctor shook his head, chuckling darkly. "No, it wouldn't. Fate is only a concept of fiction – we forge our own paths. Your ideals of the void don't exist in the linear dimension, we exist purely out of chance."

The Watcher closed her eyes, her voice rich and vibrant as she spoke prophecy, taught to her by her void father.

 _Fate shall be your undoing,_

 _Lord of Time._

 _The Laws of Time will surely kill you._

 _But first you have to kill them._

She opened her eyes, ice-blue meeting his brown. She tilted her head to the side, letting out a sigh of remorse. He looked like he didn't believe it – a common occurence. It didn't matter what he thought, anyways. It wasn't like he could change his fate.

If only _she_ could change fate.

Darkness was in her future, and she desperately wished to change it. All she knew now was to continue pushing through the clouding of knowledge, and hope for the best.

The best was surely to come. As she knew the worst was as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been busy lately. Oooh, I wish I could tell you all what will happen later on! I assure you, this won't turn into this cheesy lovey-dovey fanfictions where the OC and the Doctor get together. Nope! This will instead be much... darker and inquisitive than that. Keep an eye out for later chapters!**

 **Also, don't forget to leave a review! ~Existential Labyrinth**


End file.
